sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Promare
| director = Hiroyuki Imaishi | producer = | screenplay = Kazuki Nakashima | based on = | starring = | music = Hiroyuki Sawano | cinematography = Shinsuke Ikeda | editing = Junichi Uematsu | studio = | distributor = Toho | released = | runtime = 111 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is a 2019 Japanese animated film co-produced by Trigger and XFLAG. The film is directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima, both previously working together on ''Gurren Lagann and Kill la Kill, with Nakashima and Trigger credited for the original work. It features character and mechanical designs by Shigeto Koyama, 3DCG animation by Sanzigen and music by Hiroyuki Sawano. Promare was released in Japanese theaters on May 24, 2019. Plot Galo and the Burning Rescue Fire Department face off against BURNISH, a group of mutants who are able to control and wield flames, and the fire disaster they have unleashed on Earth. Characters ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; Music The film's theme songs, and , are performed by Superfly. The soundtrack is composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, with a soundtrack album published by Aniplex being released on May 24, 2019, comprising 21 tracks. | extra_column = Performer(s) | title1 = Inferno | length1 = 3:54 | lyrics1 = | extra1 = | title2 = PRO//MARE | length2 = 3:47 | title3 = GAL-OTHY-MOS | length3 = 5:09 | title4 = ΛsHEs | length4 = 2:20 | lyrics4 = cAnON. | extra4 = Gemie | title5 = WORLDBIGFLAMEUP | length5 = 4:27 | title6 = PROMARETHEME | length6 = 3:18 | title7 = BangBangBUR!...n? | length7 = 5:56 | title8 = NEXUS | length8 = 3:49 | lyrics8 = | extra8 = Laco | title9 = BAR2tsuSH | length9 = 5:27 | title10 = DeusPRO召す | length10 = 5:17 | title11 = fanFAREpiZZA | length11 = 3:36 | title12 = ΛsHEs ～RETURNS～ | length12 = 2:23 | lyrics12 = cAnON. | extra12 = Gemie | title13 = 燃焼ING-RES9 | length13 = 2:09 | title14 = BAR2NG4女14yoN | length14 = 3:11 | title15 = 904SITE | length15 = 2:34 | title16 = REG-GIRT | length16 = 2:27 | title17 = RE:0 | length17 = 2:38 | title18 = PIROMARE | length18 = 2:20 | title19 = Gallant Ones | length19 = 2:54 | lyrics19 = | extra19 = | title20 = stRE:0ings | length20 = 2:24 | title21 = 火-YO!人 | length21 = 5:21 | total_length = 1:15:21 }} Production Promare was announced at the 2017 Anime Expo on July 2, 2017 as an original anime project co-produced by Trigger and XFLAG that has been in production for over four years, later revealed to be a film in October 2018. Hiroyuki Imaishi and Kazuki Nakashima, both whom worked together previously on Gurren Lagann and Kill la Kill, are directing and writing the film, respectively. Nakashima and Trigger are credited for the original work, with Shigeto Koyama providing the character and mechanical designs, Sanzigen animating the 3DCG sequences and Hiroyuki Sawano composing the music. The film's logo is designed by Saishi Ichiko and Tomotaka Kubo is serving as art director. Sushio, who designed the characters and served as chief animation director on Kill la Kill, is involved as one of the film's animators. A 10-minute prequel titled Galo-hen has been announced. The prequel will take place one day before the events of the film. Release Promare premeired in Japan on May 24, 2019, with Toho distributing the film. Reception Matt Schley of The Japan Times gave the film 4 stars out of 5, praising the storytelling but having some criticism for elements of the transition between 2D and 3D animation. References External links * Category:2019 anime films Category:2019 films Category:Anime composed by Hiroyuki Sawano Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Aniplex Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Toho animated films Category:Trigger (company)